Prince Phillip III
Prince Phillip III is from Zandar. He is an admirer of the Dino Charge Rangers and aspires to be one of them. He then goes on his own quest to find the Graphite Energem and eventually becomes the Dino Charge Graphite Ranger of the Dino Charge Rangers, the ninth ranger chosen by the Energems. Toy bio Character History Besides being one of the richest princes of his country, he is a descendant of Prince Colin, who centuries ago, was accompanied by the valiant knight Ivan. Zandar had previously lent their precious artifacts to the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum for an event to showcase the country. Having discovered that employees of the museum had put up the charade, he himself storms the museum to forcibly take back their property. Among the artifacts, the Gold Energem. He is soon attacked by Fury, who is after the Gold Energem, and soon realizes that Fury was the one responsible for Ivan's apparent death. As he is about to be killed, the Dino Museum workers, who turn to be the Power Rangers, rescue Phillip, and inadvertently freed Ivan from Fury's centuries-long imprisonment. With the Rangers' saving not only his life, but also Ivan's, he feels he owes a debt to the Rangers and tells the knight that the gem chose him from the beginning, entrusting the knight with the Energem and leaving to take inspiration from the Rangers' heroism. Realizing that money won't make him a Power Ranger, Phillip resolved to train himself and find a missing Energem that will allow him to become a Power Ranger like Ivan, and also to rekindle his ancestor's honor. Phillip finds the Graphite Energem and tries to turn to giving charity in order for it to work. Unable to get the Energem to work, he surrenders it to the Rangers. However when he is caught in the heat of battle, he rescues Chase's sister, and the Graphite Energem chooses him to become the Ranger he wishes to be. Kendall also gives him the Dino Chargers that will allow him to access the Pachy Zord. Prince Phillip later appears in order to aid the other Rangers against Sledge after he had gotten the Purple Energem, having been contacted and informed they would have to be at full strength. He, along with the other Rangers, go and attempt to take on Sledge and his minions but are soon subdued thanks to the Purple Energem's power. After Keeper is taken hostage, the Rangers escape in the Ptera Zord after Sledge takes the Red Energem. Sledge unleashes his most powerful monster and the Dino Charge Rangers take the Dino Charge Megazord in various formations to try and take on Greenzilla but fail due to the monster's immense power. Thanks to the intervention of the Plesio Charge Megazord, piloted by Kendall and Shelby, the Rangers are saved. Greenzilla is then defeated by all eight Rangers in the newly formed Plesio Charge Megazord Pachy-Rex Formation. Phillip later leaves for Zandar once again, saying goodbye, not only to Ivan, but also to the rest of the Rangers. After the Rangers manage to defeat Iceage once more, fending off Heckyl's first assault, Phillip once again shows up after being called, mainly due to Snide, Sledge's successor. He talks with the others about the missing Aqua and Silver Energems. They agree they must take action before they fall into evil hands and that the future is in their hands. Prince Phillip later appears in order to give the Graphite Energem to Kendall so that she can transmute the Energem and allow the T-Rex Super Charge Mode to use weapons from each Energem. Personality Like his ancestor Prince Colin, Phillip is also off-putting at first, yet he still has a noble side, trying to keep an artifact related to his ancestor from falling into the wrong hands, and entrusts someone who is related to his ancestor, like Ivan to look over the artifact for him. He is taken aback by people who appear to not have the proper demeanor, like Koda, whom Phillip didn't realize is a caveman out of time himself. When he is rescued by Koda and his fellow Rangers, Phillip gets along better with Koda. Because of the Power Rangers' bravery for rescuing not only his life, as well as freeing Ivan from Fury's imprisonment and turning into a Ranger as well, Phillip became inspired by their heroism on risking their lives to save humanity from evil. He vowed to become a Power Ranger as well. Knowing that money means nothing to become a Ranger, he decided to train himself to become a better person like the Rangers, in risking his life to protect his ancestor's legacy like Ivan does. Dino Charge Graphite Ranger Arsenal * Dino Charger #8 - Pachy Charger (Pachycephalosaurus) * Dino Com * Dino Charge Morpher * Graphite Energem Zords * Pachy Zord Special Attack * Royal Dino Punch Appearances: DC Episodes 15, 20, DSC Episodes 6 - Dino Drive= Arsenal * Dino Charger #8 - Pachy Charger (Pachycephalosaurus) * Dino Com Zords * Pachy Zord - Appearances: DC Episode 20 Dino Super Drive= Arsenal * Dino Charger #8 - Pachy Charger (Pachycephalosaurus) * Super Drive Charger * Dino Super Drive Saber * Dino Com }} Notes Portrayal * Prince Phillip III is portrayed by Jarred Blakiston. Behind the Scenes *He is the first Gray Ranger in Power Rangers history. *Originally, Matt Griffin was slated to be the Graphite Ranger as per casting scripts. However, the toys revealed the change in the character's profile. *His dinosaur is the Pachycephalosaurus, but the show refers to it as a Pachyosaurus. *The teaser trailer for Power Rangers Dino Super Charge incorrectly called him the Silver Ranger.http://www.jefusion.com/2015/06/power-rangers-dino-super-charge-teaser.html This was soon corrected, showing the real Silver Ranger in Prince Phillip's place.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=APn66bj82vc *Prince Philip is also the name of the leading male protagonist of Disney's 1959 film Sleeping Beauty as well as'' ''Philip, Duke of Edinburgh who is the husband of Queen Elizabeth II. *During his first fight as the Graphite Ranger, the arms on the suit appear to be a shade of blue in some shots. This is caused by how the cool gray of the Power Rangers stunt suit registered on the camera. *"Is it Morphin' Time?", Phillip's variation of "It's Morphin Time" in his first morph, recalls the verbal cue "Is it tea time?" with a very prim and proper tone. *Prince Philip is not the first royal to be a Power Ranger; that title belongs to Trey of Triforia, the Gold Zeo Ranger. See also References Category:PR Extra Rangers Category:Gray Ranger Category:Dino Charge Rangers Category:New Saban Era Power Rangers Category:Male PR Rangers